


Why him?

by Dream_addicted



Series: Hollywood Undead One Shots [3]
Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Prequel, Rape, Sex, Sexual Content, Slavery, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_addicted/pseuds/Dream_addicted
Summary: Matt sighed, rasping his hair.“ George...George is violent. I belonged to him only for a few days and I swear on god they were the worst of my life. He loves to humiliate and beat. I didn’t like him. At all. Pray to never finish in his hand ‘cause you would face true pain” answered the boy, shutting his mouth and closing in himself.Danny tried to make him talk a bit more, but the curly haired man refused every time, saying that he didn’t want troubles.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Songs In The Basement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640152) by [DaGuppz (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DaGuppz), [Dream_addicted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_addicted/pseuds/Dream_addicted). 



_**"Who’s George?” asked Danny.** _

_**Matt froze for a moment. He started looking at his feet, clearly scared.** _

_**“I…don’t like talking about him” whispered the man hugging his own legs.** _

_**“Please, I need to know” whispered Danny using the sweetest voice he had.** _

_**Matt sighed, rasping his hair.** _

_**“ George...George is violent. I belonged to him only for a few days and I swear on god they were the worst of my life. He loves to humiliate and beat. I didn’t like him. At all. Pray to never finish in his hand ‘cause you would face true pain” answered the boy, shutting his mouth and closing in himself.** _

_**Danny tried to make him talk a bit more, but the curly haired man refused every time, saying that he didn’t want troubles.** _

 

Matt gasped for oxygen, his lungs suddenly unable to pump air in his body. He was scared, panic flowing in his veins as he tried to breathe again, the noose around his head becoming tighter and tighter. His hands made a frantically attempt to remove it, but the rope pressed more on his throat, depriving the boy of any energy, his arms falling at his sides with no life.

After some seconds of laying motionless on the floor, the noose was eventually removed and his mouth opened instinctively in order to let air enter his body, his sight blurry as the bag on his head was taken away too.

He heard a low laugh, some hands grabbing his senseless body and throwing it on the bed. He heard the thud he made when he hit the mattress, his skin slowly regaining sensibility and feeling the softness of the sheets. Matt didn’t have the time to process what was happening that someone immediately slapped his face really hard, teeth involuntarily biting his inner cheek and blood flowing out of his mouth. He tried to whimper and squirm away but the hand didn’t stop and kept beating him, making him spat out the small amount of air he had managed to pump inside. The curly boy grasped at the sheets and felt a sudden weight pressing him down, those strong fingers stopping slapping him but grabbing his hair and pulling his head back.

“This is what you deserve, you lil whore” hissed a deep voice in his ear, the words followed by other blows on his ribs.

 Matt cried out and stood motionless, waiting for his torturer to stop. He bore silently the succession of slaps and insults, his eyes closed and tears rushing down his cheeks.

The other man then let go of his head and moved away, letting the curly boy finally free to breathe normally.

Matt made some deep sighs, his eyes opening slowly and carefully as he spat some droplets of blood out of his mouth.

Where was he? What was happening?

Why was this happening?

He trembled uncontrollably as he tried to sat up, the muscles of his torso screaming in pain and making him collapse on the mattress. There was red everywhere, his eyes could see only that color. There was red on the sheets, on the walls, on the floor, his sight was red and his mouth was full of red.

Why? Why this?

A sudden slap on his ass made him whine in pain, his legs instinctively curling up to his body to protect the sensible zones, but suddenly forced by some strong arms to stay put, exposing his lower abdomen and his stomach.

“W-Why…?”

Another blow on his side made him choke down his words, only a screech coming out from his throat as a response.

“Because you’re weak” answered the voice, violently smacking his butt. Matt struggled to move but a hand grabbed both his wrists and pinned them upon his head, while another one forced him to spread his legs.

“N-no…”

The black haired boy wailed loudly when he felt his inner tight being whacked and hit again and again, the sensible zone starting to pulse in pain and become purple.

Then the torturer slapped him again on his face, so hard that Matt almost lost consciousness, his eyes unable to focus on the surroundings. It was too much pain in once, he couldn’t bear it.

Those filthy hands kept touching him, squeezing the flesh of his sides and his thighs as they caressed his body in a sensual way, from his chest to his lower abdomen. They were possessive, hungry, nails scratching his skin and fingertips digging into his pelvis.

He was too much exposed, he didn’t like it, he didn’t like nothing of this at all. He tried again to curl up but the arms impeded him from doing so, his eyes still unable to focus and see who was his torturer.

“Don’t move or Imma get more violent”

That threat was like a ice blade in his heart: all his muscles relaxed immediately, the fear of being beaten up again preventing him from moving even a single finger.

“That’s good, that’s good”

Matt felt the rope that few minutes before was strangling him being tied around his wrists in a knot, so tight that soon he would have lost the sensitivity of his own hands.

The torturer’s hands spread again his legs and a flash of fear and discomfort pervaded the curly man. He didn’t like this position, it showed his lower torso and what he had between his legs, so embarrassing.

“Nice, I like what you have in here”

The hand touched his pelvis and moved dangerously next to his stomach, caressing the dark fuzz under his bellybutton down to the base of his dick. Matt squirmed when he felt those fingers touch his cock and moved away, whining scared.

The hands took him from the rope of his wrists and pulled him back, a violent slap on his face numbing his mind. No, no, he didn’t want this, please. He wanted it to stop.

“DON’T YOU DARE TO PULL AWAY FROM ME EVER AGAIN!” shouted the voice as the fists kept punching him in the ribs, probably even cracking some of them. The physical pain was unbearable while Matt cried out and yelled like a hurt animal, his body reduced to suffering flesh and bruises.

The hands hit him some few times more and then nothing more, the rope was still around his wrists and the curly boy was shaking involuntarily.

“Now don’t move, got it?”

Matt nodded slightly, sighing as the fingers returned again on his body, retracing that path from the pelvis to the fuzz to his cock. He winked his eyes when he felt his dick being stroked slowly, one hand resting on his purple inner thigh and spreading both his legs.

He wasn’t horny nor excited at all, so the strokes that the hand was giving him were more painful than anything else: the attempts of pulling down the foreskin were only making him whine. The hand on the leg slapped him on the hurt skin of the thigh, so strong that Matt felt tears pricking at the edges of his eyes.

“You better make this thing get hard in no time or I’ll be angry”

Matt sighed in fear. He had to think to lewd things, now, now! He tried to remember some porn videos he saw, focusing on the scenes he liked the most, but the hand resting on his thigh was a great distraction. He was so scared that the only idea of getting horny seemed unbelievable. However, he had to.

He imagined giant boobs on him, a girl rubbing herself on his stomach, her mouth open sucking his cock. He fantasized about a harem of sexy women only for him, ready to satisfy every single desire he had, a bunch of leaking pussies and girls’ smell.

“Good boy” praised the deep voice.

The fingers finally managed to pull down his foreskin, his red shaft exposed and already wet. A thumb caressed his slit and the curly boy hissed, a small flash of pleasure pervading him.

“Oh, so you like this. Don’t you, you little bitch?”

The thumb passed again on that sensible zone and then went down caressing his under shaft, an involuntary moan escaping from Matt’s sore throat. That spot…it was too much, every man could have get hard from being touched there.

“C’mon, beauty. Let daddy hear how much you like it”

Matt whimpered when he felt his body being rolled over, his ass being pulled up in the air and his head down. He tried to shift the position, too much embarrassing for him, but a hand slapped one of his ass cheeks, making him whine in pain.

He stood motionless and the fingers returned between his legs, fondling his balls and squeezing the base of his cock. His legs were spread, exposing his dick and his hole, the tied up wrists in front of him and his face buried into the sheets. He didn’t want to watch, it was too much humiliating.

One of the hands pumped lazily his cock, the other caressing softly his ass, fingers passing on his red skin and tracing paths on his flesh.

“Such a wonderful view” commented the low voice, the torturer moving behind him. Matt didn’t know what was happening until he felt something wet against his ass, going up and down from his butt to his hole, stopping on the latter and slowly entering him.

He gasped for air when he realized that it was a tongue. A tongue was licking his insides, penetrating him slowly and wetting his entrance. The curly boy whined and grasped at the sheets, his balls clenching in pleasure when he felt the walls of his hole been licked, his cock spurting out a leak of pre cum.

He couldn’t understand what was happening in him: he have always been a womanizer, he loved pussies and especially girls. So why was he getting so excited from being licked? Why his dick was reacting like that?

A deep moan escaped his throat when he felt the tongue leave his hole and something else entering it. A finger curled up inside him and he groaned again, whimpering and whining like one of those hoes he liked to much to fuck.

“Seems like someone in here wants to be fucked hard, uh?” joked the voice, another finger penetrating him and stretching his walls, brushing a certain spot inside him that made Matt squirm uncontrollably.

Why did it felt so good? He was being raped and his cock couldn’t stop from getting hard and ooze out liquids, his tip swollen and needy of attention, his own muscles tightening and relaxing in spasms.

One side of him wanted it to stop, the other was pleading like a cheap bitch to be raped and cum. He was all so confusing and the great pleasure that was slowly increasing in his low abdomen was mind numbing.

 The fingers left his body, making him feel strangely empty. One hand grabbed again him from his hair and made the boy lift his head up, eyes closed a small drop of drool going down his chin.

He felt the deep voice moan and then something thick and hard pressed against his hole, making his wide his eyes.

“Wh-”

Matt squeaked in pain and shock when he felt his ass hole being stretched up and a dick penetrating him deeply: he was so lost in the sensations that he didn’t even notice that the torturer had removed his fingers.

The curly boy forced himself not to move, deeply scared that the other man could hit him if he did so. He bit his own lower lip until some droplets of blood were spilling out, mixing with his saliva and going down on his chin.

At last, the torturer wasn’t moving, waiting for his ass hole to adjust around his erection.

“So, tight. Uh, I want to fuck you senseless right now. I hope you understand how gentle I am being” the man muttered against the black haired boy’s ear. Matt whined and nodded, his whole body trembling due to the pain and the effort he was making not to fall down. He waited for some minutes, pain flowing from his ass slowly fading away, his breaths almost returning normal.

It hurt, a lot. He just wanted the other man to pull away and let him be, but he knew this wasn’t possible.

Without alerting him, the torture pulled back a little and slammed back in him, making the curly boy shout in both pain and surprise. Matt whined as the man repeated the action, increasing his pace and pounding inside him, the tip of his cock reaching the deepest part of his insides.

“P-Please…” he begged, his fingers literally grasping at the sheets as if his life depended on it. The torturer probably didn’t understand his words for help and thought he wanted something sexual, fucking him with more force and finally hitting that special point inside him.

Matt tilted his head back, mouth open as he emitted a long and deep moan. Oh shit, that was good, that flash of pleasure searing through his body was terribly good.

The torturer’s cock kept touching that sensible part inside him, a series of groans coming out from Matt’s mouth as he was being merciless raped. The worst part was that he was almost enjoying it, his hard and leaking dick between his legs demonstrating it.

The only noises that it was possible hearing were the sounds of flesh slamming against flesh, Matt’s moans and whines and the torturer panting excited behind him.

“Oh, fuck, Matt. You have such a nice ass” he growled, one hand holding the curly boy by his side and the other slapping his ass with force, nails digging in it and leaving red traces. He felt the other man press his chest against his back, the torturer’s body completely standing over him.

“You know” whispered the man with a grin, his tongue licking his ear and biting it, making Matt squeak in surprise.

“You have a wonderful body. This pale skin of yours is almost asking me to color it in red and purple, and these wonderful thighs you have, this ass…you don’t really want to tell me that your flesh is not enjoying…this”

And he highlighted the last word with a more powerful thrust, so strong that Matt thought he was about to cum just due to that. He whimpered when the man kept fucking him, his breath becoming heavier and heavier at every slam, every time he felt the other’s cock violating him.

“You kinky daddy’s slut” said the man spanking him again. The curly man gasped for air and made lewd noises, whispering some unintelligible words as he spread open his own legs.

“Oh, such a good son” grinned the man, pounding harder inside him “Daddy is so proud of you”

Matt couldn’t think about anything else but cumming. He wanted to cum, he wanted to stain himself with his own sperm, he wanted to feel the most powerful orgasm of his entire life. He didn’t care if it was a man, raping him, beating him, making him come, he just wanted to go over the edge.

His throat was sore and the only thing it was able to emit were humiliating low moans. He had understood that every time he groaned, his torture’s cock throbbed inside him with pleasure, ready to release its load in his hole.

Matt suddenly felt a hand around his shaft, caressing slowly his length to the base, squeezing it gently. He trembled and let out an obscene sound, moving his hips against that hand with the other’s erection still inside him.

“That’s good boy, move on me”

The curly man felt like a whore as he bucked his hips up, those fingers rubbing his slit and moving on his sensible skin, but at the same time his torturer’s cock stretching his insides every time he moved. He was being stimulated in two parts at the same time, the other man motionless as he fucked himself up on his dick and pushed his own cock in that hand.

“Fuck” gasped Matt when he felt being close to cum. The torturer understood immediately what was going to happen and retook immediately the lead, grabbing the boy from his sides and fucking him senseless and faster than before, moaning against his nape.

Matt tried to say something, but the orgasm made him choke down any word. He felt his dick spurt sperm on the other man’s hand, his own cock pulsing quickly as he released his liquids outside, a flash of pleasure flowing across his spine to his mind, making him tremble and moan like a bitch. It was like heaven, that feeling shaking him from head to toes, his ass hole clenching around the other’s cock, squeezing it.

He heard his tortured growl and starting pushing sloppily inside him, his dick filling him with warm load, sperm flowing in his insides.

Matt didn’t know why, but this detail was very exciting and prolonged his orgasms of few seconds more, leaving the boy completely exhausted and weak, his body without energy collapsing down.

The torturer took him by his sides and lifted his ass up, still cumming inside his hole and thrusting lazily in him. Matt didn’t do anything to stop him, pleasure still making him docile like a drugged animal.

When the man finished using his body, he felt the other’s cock being pulled away from his ass, his lower body finally able to rest as well on the dirty sheets.

Matt was trying to breath, his throat unable to speak and purple stains covering entirely his body: his neck, his torso, his ass and even his thighs. He thought that it must have been pleasurable to look, his white body used to be decorated only with tattoos, but now colored also in red and purple. Such a wonderful contrast.

He was now able to look in the face the man who did this to him.

His torturer was pretty handsome, with short brown hair and blue eyes, squared jaw and a short blondish beard. He had several tattoos like him, but the most relevant ones was a three on his throat and butterflies on his neck. He was wearing a shirt that was probably covering other pictures, but in that second Matt’s sight suddenly blurred, leaving the boy both scared and confused.

He tried to curl up on himself, whining due to the pain that now was returning back, no more covered by sexual pleasure. He felt his hurt inner thigh pulse, his ribs probably cracked and his throat so sore that he was no more able to pronounce any word. Matt started crying softly, not even aware of the tears coming down his cheeks, rushing down his face and caressing slowly his bitten lips.

He wanted desperately his body to stop suffering. It was painful now, he wasn’t feeling good anymore.

He saw the owner coming next to him, sitting on the bed, looking down with pity at him. He reached out a hand and caressed softly Matt’s hair, almost in a gentle way.

“Poor boy. I was too harsh on you, especially during your first time, didn’t I? Such a shame…” whispered with hoarse voice the torturer, caressing the slave as if he was literally a pet.

“Now you’re probably suffering. I bet those wounds are hurting, uh? Well, seems like I should help you, this time”

Matt didn’t know what the other meant with those words: he feared something bad, and indeed he was right. He watched powerless the torturer’s hand lifting up in the air, going down with force and hitting him right on the face, blood spitting out of his mouth. The man slapped him at least three times, with so much violence that at the third time Matt was no more able to hear anything, just the rush of his own blood in the veins, the world spinning around him.

He felt his mind blacking out, his eyes closing and pain fading away. As he lost consciousness, the only questions he could ask himself were…

  
Why?

Why him?

Why was this happening to him?

**Author's Note:**

> Pevert, I love you.
> 
> -Dream Addicted


End file.
